This invention relates generally to cleaning implements, and more particularly to an improved squeegee useful for cleaning generally planar surfaces such as glass and plastic panels and enclosures, and windowpanes.
Glass and tile surfaces of enclosures for baths and showers can be cleaned conveniently and simply by using a squeegee immediately after bathing to remove water that clings to the surfaces. Conventional squeegees, which generally have a handle perpendicular to the blade, are cumbersome and awkward to use in and around the home, particularly in a shower or bath enclosure, and when stored inside the enclosure, can be an annoyance, getting in the way of a bather. Furthermore, most conventional squeegees employ metal parts such as blade holders and handle supports, and such metal parts can scratch glass, tile and painted surfaces, or stain the surfaces when the metal parts oxidize. Conventional squeegees with projecting handles and metal parts are likewise not suited for use in and around autos and boats.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved squeegee.
It is a more particular object of the invention to provide an improved squeegee which is ergonomically suited for use and storage in confined spaces such as a bath or shower enclosure.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved squeegee having no metal components that can stain or damage glass, ceramic and painted surfaces.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved squeegee useful in a shop or light industrial environment for cleaning work surfaces.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved squeegee useful for cleaning sensitive painted surfaces such as those of automobiles and boat decks.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved squeegee that floats on water.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved squeegee adapted for grasping with the blade essentially parallel to the arm of the user.